


Turn Him On

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, M/M, frustrated Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders went to a dinner with specific intentions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Him On

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea ever since my birthday in the first week of this month and had wanted to do a little something as an anniversary fic that will mark my first year in this writer adventure <3

“… And then two years ago, I went to Argentina. Have you ever been there?”

Clock ticking resonated in Anders’ head as he contemplated the blond of the champagne he had in his flute as if it held a cryptic mystery. When he heard the questioning tone he snapped back to attention.

“Um no, I don’t speak spanish.” He said quickly and put a hand on his cheek in fake-attention.

“Such an amazing place,” Hawke smiled, “At first, I just went there a few months for work, but I ended up staying a year.”

Anders nodded and smiled with thinned lips in overwhelming disinterest.

Damn but he had spruced himself. He had slicked back his blond hair and let it loose behind his ears like he saw in the magazines; he wore his best white dress shirt, aftershave and made sure his ass smelled of exotic coconut. He even put on cologne called _Sex For Him!_

And yet the man before him hadn’t stopped talking on and on about his life and travels with that beaming, cheerful face and tone. He was still going about his travels around the world when his phone buzzed beside him on the table. A facebook message.

> _ISABELA: SO??? Your TINDER RDV??_

“Oh yeah?” Anders cut in the middle of Hawke’s talk.

“Yeah I drove through the Pampa…”

Anders swiftly tapped and sent, 

> _Anders: He’s turning around in circles._

_“…_ I even drunk coffee in Colombia – but only coffee, huh?” Hawke supplied with a witty wink and a grin.

Anders amused him with a short laugh as a reply buzzed back instantly while the man before him went on about vegetation everywhere and huge trees.

> _ISABELA: TURN HIM ON!!!!_

Anders looked down at the text and focused his eyes back on the man before him.

“… I have plenty of pictures in Instagram if you want me to show you,”

He second-glanced the reply. “Yes, of course,” he said sugarily, changing his demeanor. Hawke in front of him had already leaned and extended his phone between them to show and slide down the pictures, pausing to explain one in particular.

Anders seized the chance and deliberately slithered his hand casually on top of the one that was holding the phone. But the dark haired man withdrew his hand back in mid-sentence as if touched by fire. Anders frowned at the gesture and used his rejected hand to pour himself another glass.

“—And… and the best thing, they got pink dauphins!” Hawke supplied back with a pointed index and his good-natured smile as if nothing has happened.

Anders took another swig. “Really…”

“Yes, they’re pink, long-beaked and make that weird little sound— _Mmhh!_ ” Hawke suddenly exclaimed right when their waiter stopped by their table. He’s about to talk when Hawke gasped loudly, making the standing man glance down at him.

Because beneath the table, Anders foot was rubbing the inside of Hawke’s thigh. When the latter looked up at Anders, the blond man was looking at him seductively from beneath his eyelashes with a sweet smile and a raised eyebrow that couldn’t have been more suggestive if it turned vocal and started talking dirty.

“Mmggh—” the shocking gasp continued deep inside Hawke’s throat as Anders carried on his lewd ministration under the table the best way he knew until the waiter coughed twice.

Hawke stopped only because Anders had stilled too.

“You desire anything else?” the waiter asked with an amiable smile at the both of them.

“Check please—”

“—Verbena tea.”

Anders snapped back at him with a baffled expression.

Hawke swallowed awkwardly. “Well ‘cause, Verbena tea in Argentina is really speci—”

“When do we fuck?”

The waiter’s brows skipped and he lifted up his index in a ‘I’ll be back, then’ manner before twirling around to leave.

Hawke’s eyebrows disappeared behind his black bangs as he let out a perplexed sound and shrugged his shoulders in incomprehension. He tried a small chuckle and a “Wh—”

Anders leaned over the table and put his glass down, “I don’t give a damn about Pampa. We haven’t met on GoVoyages,” He stated matter of factly.

Hawke furrowed.

“Sure, you’re handsomer than in pictures and your uptight little side does turn me on too,” Anders affirmed with blatant hand gestures, firing words after words in profound frustration and confound and waving over at a totally stunned Hawke who confusedly looked down his shirt and casually opened suit jacket at the ‘uptight’ remark.

“But if you’re as boring in bed as you are now, it’ll be really _disappointing!_ Man, you were much _hotter_ in Tinder!” Anders enticed in a hushed voice and leaned back with a sigh. “It was simple after all; as soon as you met me, you were supposed to grab me by the hair and mount me in the restroom like a whore.” And there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice as he gestured with his hand at the restroom like it was the basic thing to do.

The dark haired man slanted back on his chair. “A whore.” He repeated in confirmation.

“But I wanted the whole package tonight!” Anders whined frustratingly. “I wanted you to slap my ass and call me BITCH!” Hawke’s eyes widened in surprise and glanced carefully around him.

 “To make me deepthroat you like that—” and the blond picked up the empty bottle of champagne to freaking show him how, bobbing his head in the air and moaning little slutty sounds like, “ _Ahn! Ahn!_ ”

Hawke wasn’t wearing a tie but he still pulled at his collar because he positively started to warm and sweat a little.

“To give it to me rough! To slap me—or better! To turkey slap me!” Anders acclaimed fiercely with feverish amber eyes and no longer straight combed hair; his whole body thrumming explicitly with sexual frustration.

 “Uh—”

“And instead of that you’re telling me the adventures of Tintin to the maccu piccu! What you didn’t bring snowy with you?” and he made a point of quickly glancing down the table, “’Cause hey, I am so frustrated I could bang a dog!”

Hawke’s eyes bulged out as Anders leaned back with an elbow around the back of the chair, facing away from the table. “Fuck! Even networking dinners aren’t that boring.” He groused annoyingly.

And suddenly, Anders paused. He snapped back at Hawke. “We’re Wednesday, right?”

“Tuesday.” Hawke calmly corrected.

“ _Tuesday?!”_ whispered Anders with a pinched face.

Hawke only nodded, thin lipped under his beard.

Anders shorted out for a fraction of second and came back to reality with an aggravated expression when things finally dawned. He pointed a finger at the man in front of him and declared, “LinkedIn.”  

Hawke closed his eyes and nodded slowly, confirming the tremendous misunderstanding.

And the blond man gapped and whispered into his humiliation, “Garrett Hawke, CEO manager of Hawke & Co.”

“Spot on,” Hawke said.

And all at once, Anders felt very lightheaded. That was when his phone buzzed and he picked it up because he’d gladly do anything right now that wouldn’t involve looking at the other man’s eyes.

It was a Tinder message with a hot torso in the profile picture that said:

> _ROCCOSTAR: Hey sexy, send me another pic of your ass?_

Anders groaned faintly and hid his face in his hands.

He was in the middle of asking god to make him die when Hawke leaned over with a playful smirk. “So… _Turkey_ _slap_ huh?” and Anders snapped his head up at him in mortification, only to see the man he was supposed to close a very important deal with biting on his lip and humming pleasantly to himself, suppressing a chuckle.


End file.
